This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The COBRE Center for Evolutionary and Theoretical Immunology (CETI) administrative core provides administrative support and coordination of all CETI related activities. This includes the management of the Mentee/Mentor program, External Advisory Committee (EAC) activities, budget management and the oversight of alterations and renovations to CETI core facilities and office space.